


We Don't Need Evolution To Show Us We Belong Together

by ReeMiss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And just one or two memes. I promise., Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Omigod what is this, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Time Skips, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeMiss/pseuds/ReeMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you get your soulmate's hair colour and a tattoo to identify them with...<br/>What do you do when you don't get something evolution's worked for millions of years to perfect?<br/>                                 Evolution:0.5                      Fate:1</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Need Evolution To Show Us We Belong Together

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy this is unbeta'd I'm sorry!
> 
> But pls enjoy   
> Based off the Soulmate AU prompt in which hair colour is EXTREMELY vague and so you get clue #2: a tattoo! ^^  
> And this for Sahanna! Who never shows up anywhere normal people are found ffs. <3

There were only three minutes to go before the clock hit twelve, and two boys were sitting by it, excitedly whispering in the dark bedroom.

"What if your soulmate has blue hair, Iwa-chan? You're going to look like one of those punks we see on T.V., Iwa-chan, that's just awful!", cried the brown haired boy. "Shut up, Stupidkawa, at least I'll be cooler than you, with your brown hair.", retorted Iwaizumi Hajime, watching the clock with as much nonchalance he could fake.

Oikawa Tooru threw himself down onto his futon. The remnants of their earlier 'pre-birthday' celebration was still scattered around the room, and the brown haired boy helped himself to the conveniently opened pack of potato chips sitting conveniently nearby. He was nothing if not convenient. There was still one more minute left for Hajime's twelfth birthday, and the two boys were breathlessly waiting for the change that occurred to them all. Each person's head was christened with a second colour on the midnight of their twelfth year, and every person had the top half of their head in their natural colour, with the bottom half sprouting hair that was the same colour of their soulmate's.

Luckily, evolution had some weird sense of fashion, and everyone simply looked like they had low lighted colour jobs done. It wasn't unusual to find people with oddly coloured hair mixtures though, so Oikawa's prediction for a gangster Hajime was not that far off. In Japan, most people seemed to have one head of colour though, and it was both good and bad in a way. A lot of people had to wait till they were eighteen till a tiny tattoo of the a random thing most significant to their soulmate sprouted on their neck.

"Psst! Oikawa!", hissed Hajime. The other boy sensed his urgency and quickly scampered over to his best friend's side. Only ten seconds left for midnight. Oikawa turned to Hajime, starry eyed. "Do you think it'll be a pretty girl? Or will it be a boy?" He cocked his head to one side, chewing his lower lip. "What if someone doesn't like girls, and the soulmate is a g-"

"It's midnight." Both boys scrambled to turn on the lightswitch, scattering wrappers and stubbing toes till Hajime switched it on.

He quickly looked at the his best friend, expecting a ready barrage of comments about his new hair. Except Oikawa just stood and gaped at his head without a word leaving his open mouth. It couldn't be that bad, could it? Hajime threw open his door and rushed to the bathroom, turning on the harsh white light to see the damage.

Nothing.

There was no damage at all. His hair was the same colour it had been all his life, each strand the same dark brown it had always been. While he stared in shock at his reflection, a small white face pushed up against his in the mirror. "Iwa-chan..?", he whispered. Oikawa seemed to rally his forces for a second, before turning to his best friend. Firmly holding his face in his bandaged hands, he turned Hajime's head around, examining it from all sides before sighing in defeat.

Hajime felt the softness the small hand on his cheek, the bandages lightly scratching along his cheekbones, which felt like they were burning for some reason.

"Maybe your soulmate has the same colour as you..?", he supplied helpfully.

Hajime shook his head, "No. It looks too exact. The odds of it are impossible." "Maybe-" "It's okay, Stupidkawa, I'm fine if I don't have a soulmate." "But-" "Just leave it, Idiotkawa!", he barked.

He turned away quickly, not wanting Oikawa to witness his smarting eyes. Soulmates were for losers anyway, right?

_Right._

The dark haired boy huffed out a laugh, ruffling his short spikes. "Looks like I'm gonna be the only one in Japan to have a decent head of hair." He turned back around and left the bathroom, carefully avoiding Oikawa's eyes. "Must be the luckiest person in the world", he said, picking up the trash from their birthday party.

He got up suddenly, turning to the door, "Wait. My cake. Ma said we could cut it in the kitchen!"

Hajime looked up at his best friend, except instead of finding the usually annoying face, he found it scrunched up, with tears falling down the round cheeks.

_Ah, crap. He's so cute though._

Hajime caught himself at that.

_Nope. Not cute. Still Stupid._

He sighed. He was the one who should be sad, he was the one without the soulmate. Why was this idiot crying?

"Oikawa, why are you-Uff!" It took Hajime two seconds to realise that the kid had thrown himself into his arms, and was sobbing heart brokenly into his shoulder. There, standing in the dim lamplight, the moon shining outside his window and his best friend weeping in his arms, Hajime let himself soften enough to feel his disappointment. He let it course through him, let it dampen his eyes and nose. Was something so fundamentally wrong with him that evolution couldn't help him? Was he to go through life alone, while everyone his knew ( _and Tooru_ , his mind supplied), would leave him to find their happiness with the other half of their soul?

So he cried.

The two boys swayed in each others' arms, 'til they were drained out. Oikawa was the first to pick his head up, still hiccupping. He gave a tentative laugh. "Sorry, Iwa-chan. I just couldn't bear the idea of you being alone."

Hajime scrubbed his eyes furiously, denying to himself that he'd cried. But as he took his hands down, he saw his childhood friend smile sweetly at him, head to one side, the moonlight bouncing off his smooth cheek.

_I wouldn't mind not having one, if I could have you._

Wait. Where did that come from?

He shook his head. "Well, atleast I won't look like a stupid alien." Oikawa gasped. "How dare you, Iwa-chan? They probably have the finest sense of fashion, and are most likely aiming a bazooka at you right now, you ape!"

That was all he could say before Hajime had him in a headlock, squeezing the life out of his scrawny neck till he cried mercy. They both lay down on their joined futons, panting, in a better mood for the tussle.

"I still have eighteen, you know." Hajime could sense rather than see Oikawa's smile. "I know."

"I just remembered again! You idiot, let's go!" Hajime roughly grabbed his best friend's hand and ran down, willing to face the morning as long as he had his mom's cake in him, and Oikawa Tooru by his side.

                                                                                                                   __________________________________________

"Ten..."

"Nine..."

"Eight..."

A month later, the two boys were now sitting in Oikawa's room, counting down to midnight. They were sitting in front of the wardrobe, because Tooru wanted to watch the change. He leaned against Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan, what if I don't get a hair change too?"

"Seven. Then I'll pray for the other... Six. Person because they just had the... Five. Closest shave in the world. Four."

"RUDE!"

"Two..."

"One."

And in front of Tooru's eyes, the hair behind his ears started darkening, as if someone was pouring coffee powder into the mix. He couldn't look away. He'd never seen it happen before, and it was... beautiful. It was the darkest brown. It was a glossy coffee colour, and Tooru was thrilled with it.

He wondered who the person was, and if they looked as good as their hair colour did. He hoped he could find the girl soon enough. He glanced at Iwaizumi through the mirror, but the other boy seemed to be entranced by the new colour his hair had taken. He didn't look jealous or angry, but there was a trace of... sadness in his eyes, as if he felt that his best friend was also leaving him behind.

Tooru was an affectionate child. Granted, the people he showered that affection upon were few, but he preferred to let the people he loved know that fact.

But he would not, not now, not ever, let Iwaizumi know that it was a little more than friendship. He needed to find his soulmate and forget the boy sitting next to him. Right now though, it looked like his best friend needed something to get him out of his slight funk.

Hurling himself onto the now furious Iwa-chan, Tooru felt like, come what may, he would delight in the life that he had now with Iwaizumi Hajime.

                                                                                                                               ____________________________________________

"ARE YOU SERIOUS OIKAWA? I WILL STAB YOU IN THE-"

"I'm calling the police, Iwa-chan, desist! DESIST, MY IDIOT!"

"Oi, if Oikawa loses his shit here, I'm not helping you, Iwaizumi. None of my business, bro." called out a black haired man.

"Matsun, don't be evil. A drunk Oikawa is everybody's business", drawled Hanamaki Takahiro, taking a seat by his boyfriend. Matsukawa Issei just lifted his drink in salute to that statement and knocked it back.

His very obvious pink undercut perfectly matched the top of his boyfriend's head, and sitting side by side, they looked like a perfect set of checks.

Hanamaki sighed dramatically. "It's been a full three years since we've known him, Matsun, why hasn't Oikawa matured one bit?", he said, gesturing to the manically waving man being chased by his eternal caretaker. His soulmate snickered beside him.

They were at Matsukawa's house, where his parents had allowed him to host a 'graduation birthday party' for Oikawa, and belatedly, Iwaizumi. This meant booze (now legally), movies and a night of unlimited yelling, laughter and reminiscing.

The four of them had met in the high school volleyball team. The first day was made infinitely interesting due to Matsukawa and Hanamaki's hysterics upon discovering each other, and had made their coach very happy. Apparently, the Seijoh volleyball club was instrumental in bringing atleast one couple together each year. The four of them were made starters from their very first match and since then, they were inseparable.

They were as strong in pairs as well, and there were many times Hanamaki asked himself why Iwaizumi and Oikawa were not soulmates. They seemed to be as close as one could get without sharing hair colour. Oikawa was the fearless leader, and Iwaizumi his knight. They were one unit, no matter how different one was from the other.

But while Iwaizumi stayed as single as his hair tone, Oikawa went through legions of his fan girls, all in hopes of finding his soulmate. None of them ever seemed to stay for more than a week. He was never cruel, though, and he let them down as gently as he could. As far as the other three could see, Oikawa genuinely appreciated his fan club.

As it turned out, a lot of soulmates were formed around them in the high school volleyball scene. Karasuno alone had about five, what with Oikawa's nemesis Kageyama sporting a ridiculous orange undercut. He and his shrimp looked like Karasuno mascots. The captain and vice captain were together too, a nice shot of silver on both sides. The ace, oddly enough, was mated to the little fireball libero, with blonde tipped ends to his long-ish hair. Nekoma had some surprises. The back of the captain's head was blonde. Hanamaki had made that connection first, and it took him a good day to remember that there was a tall blonde starter in Karasuno.

He laughed his ass off in wonder at that. Imagine never finding your soulmate because they didn't play volleyball in high school. Thank goodness higher powers worked in fairness.

Hanamaki's eyes narrowed at that though. Fairness did not seem to help Iwaizumi at all.

He finally got his soulmate tattoo last month but it looked like a a blob with a pointy strand and three eyes.

Oikawa'd choked at it.

Matsukawa just smirked mysteriously.

Iwaizumi seemed even more lost than usual.

_Well. It's time._

The pink haired man stood up at steadily as he could, accepting a hand from his boyfriend.

"You two need to calm yo tiddies 'cus it's showtiiiime!"

Oikawa and Iwaizumi stopped in their tracks. Hanamaki stared at his boyfriend in incredulity.

_What?_

"No more beer for you, Matsuuuuunnn", slurred Oikawa. Iwaizumi just shook his head. "No more beer for anyone." Grabbing a hold of his drunk best friend, he pushed him into the bathroom with the others.

In the white light, Iwaizumi stared at the smooth white neck, patches of red creeping up the pretty skin as the alcohol irritated it.

_Not like you never think his neck is pretty. Or anything of his for that matter. What about his di-_

Iwaizumi shook his head rapidly. Nope. No more thoughts. Oikawa was most likely not meant to be his. The hair colour was too common. Suddenly, Oikawa convulsed in pain. He hissed as he went to his knees, holding his neck as it burned. Matsukawa held out a glass of water, Hanamaki kept the gauze on the ready and Iwaizumi held Oikawa's hands off the burning skin.

"Goddammit, Iwa-chan, why did none of you", he gasped, "Warn me that this shit is PAINFUL AS FUCK?!"

Hanamaki giggled slovenly. "'cuz I had my Matsun apply the love potion on it..."

Iwaizumi and Oikawa simultaneously turned to Matsukawa.

"Ew."

The thick eyebrows went up. "Hey, wasn't my idea. I can't lose my soulmate over some bullshit tattoo."

"How DARE YOU CALL THE SIGN OF OUR LOVE BULLSHIT?!" gasped Hanamaki. The pink haired man turned around. "I'm LEAVING." He suddenly turned back to grab Oikawa's head. "Don't talk to me or my son, ever again!" he yelled, before passing out.

Matsukawa hooted till he cried before grabbing his unconscious soulmate, hauling him downstairs while humming "Mmm whatcha say".

Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked shellshocked for a couple of seconds. Their friends had completely forgotten why they'd even gone up to the bathroom.

"Umm... Iwa-chan..?" "Oh right! Sorry, Shittykawa", said Iwaizumi. He pulled off the cooling pad to look at the angry skin. The shape wasn't too clear, but he could've sworn it was a bug.

_What the hell?_

"Iwa-chan?" asked Oikawa quietly. He'd been sitting silently the whole time, probably worrying about his tattoo.

"Can I see it?" Iwaizumi held up the hand held mirror he'd filched from Matsukawa's mom's dresser, and arranged it so that Oikawa could better see his new tattoo. Not one word escaped either of them. Iwaizumi saw Oikawa's face turn to his, horrified. It couldn't be that bad.

"YOU PUT A BUG ON ME?!"

_What?!_

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You. Put. A. Fucking. BUG ON MY NECK YOU INCONSIDERATE BUG FREAK." Iwaizumi Hajime could count the times his brain stopped functioning on two fingers. Both times had to do with the dumbass in front of him.

What on earth?! Bugs?

And then Iwaizumi got a glimpse at the red skin under Oikawa's hairline. It was a bug. More specifically, it was a kabutomushi. Even more specifically, it was a two-horned rhinocerous beetle he'd been hunting all his summer months in his childhood. And only Oikawa'd known about it, other than his parents.

_What._

Suddenly, the dark haired boy felt a soft hand on his jaw, slowly closing his open mouth.

_What? What the hell is on my neck then?!_

As if his fingers were connected to his words, they traced the blob on his own neck. Oikawa finally unthawed enough to laugh out loud.

Completely. Freely.

And Iwaizumi reveled in it, the warmth of the sound settling in his bones, calming any doubts he'd ever have. Suddenly the sound went from joy to sheer hilarity, and Iwaizumi saw Oikawa falling onto his side, clutching his ribs as he wheezed. He could still feel the golden glow running through his veins, but he still didn't know _why the hell Oikawa was laughing so much._

The brown haired boy finally quieted down, but his body was racked with sobs of mirth. Wiping his eyes, he cocked his head and looked at his best friend, who looked like he found ambrosia on earth. Or a two horned rhinocerous beetle.

Elated, but questioning. What had he done to deserve so much from fate?

Oikawa crawled over to Iwaizumi, and pulled the neck of his tank shirt down.

"W-What're you doing Shittyka-" "Aliens."

Iwaizumi suddenly straightened up, yanking his shirt further down. "What?"

Oikawa tried to keep his face straight. "Your tattoo... It's the little green men from Toy Story, Iwa-chan." He really tried to. "I'm sorry, Iwaizumi-san, you have Aliens." Just as he burst out laughing, he was tackled over by 70 kilograms of pure animal rage, pummelling him over and over.

"YOU ASSHOLE." Punch.

"YOU" Punch

"ARE" Punch

"THE REASON I HAVE A FUCKING GREEN ALIEN ON MY HIDE" Punch punch punch

"AND I FUCKING LOVE YOU YOU SHITHEAD."

Oikawa stopped cowering.

_What?_

"Umm.. Iwa-chan..?" he asked hesitantly. Iwaizumi, to his credit, looked horrified by what he'd just yelled out. "Umm, I.. I-I think I love you?" He hid his face in his arms, kneeling away from his best friend and now, recently found soulmate. If he'd looked up, he would have seen a violent delight suffuse the flushed face in front of him. Oikawa looked _fierce_. Like he had just conquered the world. And deserved it.

"I KNEW IT!"

He punched the air as fast as he could without falling over. He'd forgotten he was drunk through the whole episode. The pain from the tattoo had gone, leaving behind a combination high from the alcohol and his affection. He felt like he could _finally-_

 "KILL TOBIO-CHAN WITHOUT GETTING CAUGHT FOR IT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING OIKAWA?!!"

Oikawa stilled. Oops.

He fluttered his lashes as fast as he could, pouting the way he'd practiced in front of the mirror for years. "Iwa-chan.."

Iwaizumi was still both horrified, and tipsy. And extremely turned on.

"Holy crap Oikawa what the fuck-"

"I'm so happy I was right, Iwa-chan." Tooru crawled into Iwaizumi's lap, while Iwaizumi positioned them both against the bathtub. The brown haired boy breathed the scent of sweat, outdoors and warmth, the scent that Iwaizumi always smelled of. Of home. He hummed contentedly. "I'm so glad, Iwa-chan. When I first saw your hair, I felt so bad, because I wanted to be your soulmate." He pulled back to smile softly at Iwaizumi.

The dark haired boy just pulled him back to his chest, and buried his nose in the soft toffee hair. "And when I got my hair, I knew it was yours. I checked. But I knew you wouldn't believe me. So I waited. Our tattoos would've proved we belong together, Iwa-chan." Iwaizumi stilled. He pulled Oikawa back by the shoulders in shock.

"Are you saying you waited for me for six years?!"

The molten chocolate eyes in front of him completely absolved him. The longer Iwaizumi gazed into it, the more it kept sucking him in deeper with their softness. Oh heavens. He'd been in love with Oikawa Tooru since the beginning. Crushing the taller boy to his chest, he breathed in deeply.

"Can you forgive me? For making you wait?" Oikawa pulled back firmly. "I went out with all those girls to forget you, Iwa-chan. I hoped someday that maybe I was wrong, and you were not mine. But you are. And it's all completely worth every. Single. Breath. I've taken to get to your arms, Hajime."

 _This_ is where Iwaizumi Hajime would have grabbed this insanely gorgeous, adorable idiot and kissed the hell out of him... If one Hanamaki Takahiro did not have to use the bathroom then.

Imagine your kids asking you how your first kiss with your soulmate went.

_"Yeahh, Uncle Takahiro started to pee just when we were going to kiss, but we didn't let that ruin it for us. Incidentally, he set the record for the least piss in the bowl that time."_

_NO_  

So Iwaizumi gently grabbed his new boyfriend and walked out of the bathroom and onto the balcony. And there, just when Iwaizumi was _millimeters_  from Oikawa's lips, those lips gasped.

"What? What?", went Iwaizumi. Oikawa's eyes were round and awed, shining in the moonlight. "

Your tattoo.. Iwa-chan, your tattoo says Oikawa's soulmate is a huge dork." "

SHITTYKAWA! COME BACK HERE YOU BRAINDEAD PIECE OF SHIT!"

And from somewhere in the house, two voices go, "Mmm whatcha say".

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrified. Really.  
> I'm sorry. (」゜ロ゜)」
> 
> BUT I HAD TO GET IT OUT. It was a 2 hour speedwrite(?), I just rushed it.  
> Unbeta'd.  
> If you got this far.. Thank you for reading! ^_^
> 
> Ree.


End file.
